A Few Episodes Put Together
by Soapysuds
Summary: It's crazy, this is so weird, I never write fanfiction, but... here this came. It's an episode written in screenplay form; I may write a few more episodes. So far there are 7 scenes in my one episode.


Episode Name: "The Real Thing"

My Fanfic that I created all by myself that should happen right after the episode "Back in Black"

Okay. Just to warn you, I've never done a fanfic before. But I've wanted these two people together since the first season, and although nobody so far has agreed with me...oh well! I'm posting it anyway! I might take a while to get there because I like to build up suspense, so don't kill me... I want to try and make it as realistic as possible, like a real episode. Please tell me if you would like for me to continue on!

SCENE ONE: Toby, Danny, and JT are walking through the halls of Degrassi. It is the end of the day and they are ready to go home. 

**Toby:** No, I think I'm just going to stay at home tonight.

**Danny:** Are you kidding?

**Toby:** I'm not kidding. I need to...talk to Ashley about something. It's important. I mean, for her. It's important to her. It's nothing you two would be interested in.

**JT:** That's the third time this week, you Excuse-Maker...Tobes, are you sure there isn't anything bugging you?

**Toby:** Nothing's bugging me. I'm fine.

**JT:** This isn't about Rick, is it?

**Danny:** Jeez, you two still on that? He was a psycho, man! A psycho!

**JT:** Danny, just be quiet for a minute.

**Danny:** And that's another thing. What's with you, JT? When did you start taking the psycho's side?

**JT:** I'm not taking anybody's side--

**Toby:** _(Interrupting.)_ Will you two just shut up? Did you ever think that once in your pathetic lives that there is something more important than the ability to argue? I once thought that you two were my friends! _(Tries to control himself.) _I don't know...just...I need to get home. I need to get home. _(Runs off.)_

**Danny:** Well, whatever. Don't know what's gotten into him.

**JT:** Try the fact that his friend was blown to pieces. Maybe that's what's got him down. You think?

**Danny:** Aw, c'mon, JT. You and I both know that Rick was a psycho.

**JT:** Yeah, he might have been a psycho. All of Degrassi knows that he was. But he was Toby's friend, too.

**Danny:** I don't get you, JT. We were all fine before Toby started hanging around us again. I don't know why you keep on inviting him to do stuff with us anymore.

**JT:** I've been friends with Toby longer than you have. He's an emotional kind of guy.

**Danny:** If I didn't know any better, I think you're turning into an emotional kind of guy too.

_(The scene ends with JT rolling his eyes and pushing Danny over to the side.)_

SCENE TWO: Spinner is sitting outside on a step of Degrassi, writing something down on a pad of paper as Hazel comes up to him and stares down at him.

**Spinner:** What do you want?

**Hazel: **Nothing. Just...passing by. _(Begins to walk away.)_

**Spinner:** Wait. Hazel. _(Hazel turns around.)_ Are you...I mean, how is...is everything okay?

**Hazel:** _(In a sad tone.)_ Everything's just fine. What are you writing there? _(Walks closer to Spinner.)_

**Spinner:** _(Begins to hide away his pad of paper in his jacket.)_ Oh, it's nothing. Nothing.

**Hazel:** Listen. Paige and I were going to go and visit Jimmy. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. You were his best friend.

**Spinner:** I can't. Not with Paige there.

**Hazel:** But what about Jimmy?

**Spinner:** I can't. Whenever I walk into that hospital, I just--I can't--I mean, to see Jimmy like that, just sleeping, not knowing what the hell just happened to him, not knowing if he's going to make it, I just, I can't, Hazel, all right? I just can't!

_(Spinner hurriedly runs off, but his pad of paper drops and Hazel slowly bends down to pick it up. She reads aloud the title.)_

**Hazel:** In confusion A List for Jimmy.

SCENE THREE: Manny and Liberty are talking at a lunch table, waiting for the new Driver's Ed teacher, Mr. Pint, to show up.

**Manny:** So, have you seen this mysterious Driver's Ed teacher yet?

**Liberty:** I wouldn't get your hopes up, Manny. There have been rumors going around that he's gay.

**Manny:** And you're going to believe them? Trust me, Paige must have started them up so she could have him all to herself.

**Liberty:** Manny, Paige is in Grade 11. She took Driver's Ed last year. She already has her license!

**Manny:** So? It doesn't make a difference. Spinner told me that she goes after the Driver's Ed teachers. They almost broke up last year because of one. Besides, Paige got her license suspended this year, so you never know what could be going on. _(Immediately changes subject.)_ So, do you know who's supposed to be driving with us today?

**Liberty:** Oh, I'm not driving. I skipped a grade, remember? _(Laughs.)_ Next year is when I get my share, with a million other people I don't even know.

**Manny:** What's wrong with that? I bet there are a lot of cute guys in Grade 9 right now. And it's not like you'd be dating anyone younger, they're all your age, too, you know.

**Liberty:** I guess so.

_(Emma comes up to Liberty and Manny. Liberty is a little distant, but Manny is wide open.)_

**Emma:** Driver's Ed?

**Manny:** Yeah. We're just waiting for Mr. Pint. Liberty isn't driving with us, if that's what you're staring at her for. You don't have to worry.

**Emma:** Why would I worry?

_(Suddenly, Chris comes running up to them, smiling.)_

**Chris:** Hey all! Emma, Manny, Liberty. We going driving anytime soon? I mean, I heard about this new Driver's Ed teacher...and he's pretty late.

**Manny:** _(Gives Emma a look, but is talking to Chris.)_ Yeah, he is pretty late. Isn't he, Emma?

**Emma:** I guess so. _(There is a pause and then suddenly, Emma is raging mad.)_ Listen, Manny! I don't know what you're thinking right now, but whatever it is, I hope you know that you're the school's biggest slut! And that's worse than anything I have ever done! I wish...I wish you were the one Rick was in love with, because then you'd just sleep with him and he wouldn't have decided to bring that gun to school and a lot of us, and I mean a lot, would be so much better off--

**Chris:** Hey, hey. Emma, calm down. _(Chris puts his hand on Emma's shoulder and rubs it.) _I don't know what you two were talking about when I was gone, but we're going driving in a few minutes. If any one of us gets mad or angry on the road...well, you all have heard about road rage in class, haven't you?

**Manny:** Yeah. Road rage. We wouldn't want Emma to get carried away, now would we?

**Emma:** Manny--

**Manny:** No, I don't want to hear what you have to say.

_(JT and Danny walk up to the lunch table.)_

**Danny:** _(To Liberty.)_ Hey sis! What's going on?

**Liberty:** Nothing's going on.

**Chris:** Man, this teacher is late. _(To JT.)_ You know, it's like we've been waiting here for four hours and he still hasn't shown up?

**Manny:** Oh, c'mon, Chris. It hasn't been four hours.

**JT:** Well, that sounds...nice. Danny, don't we have to be going?

**Manny:** Where's Toby?

**Danny:** He bailed on us tonight. Again. Man, I don't know this guy's problem! He said that he has to talk to Ashley about something urgent, but I'll bet you any money it's really to mourn over the death of Psycho Guy.

**Liberty:** Danny, you could have a little more sensitivity.

**Chris:** Liberty's right.

**Danny:** What, are all of you against me?

**Emma:** No one's against you, Danny.

**Danny:** Thanks, Emma.

_(Suddenly, Mr. Pint comes running up with a clipboard in one hand an a baseball cap in the other.)_

**Mr. Pint:** Sorry I'm late, guys. I was in the middle of having a conversation with Mr. Radditch, when I realized I have a session after school today with all of you! So I just grabbed my lucky cap and my clipboard, the two most important things in the world. Let's see...one, two, three, four, five, six... There isn't supposed to be six of you today, is there?

**JT:** Sorry, we were just leaving.

**Danny:** No, we're not! I want to see the show!

**Mr. Pint:** There's going to be a show?

**Danny:** _(Laughing.)_ Yeah. I want to see how badly Manny's gonna screw up her driving lesson!

**Liberty: **Danny--

**Danny:** Yeah, yeah. We were just leaving!

**Mr. Pint:** So the rest of you must be Emma, Manny, and Chris?

SCENE FOUR: Toby gets home to find Ashley and Ellie talking together on the couch in the living room.

**Toby:** Hey Ash. Hi Ellie.

Ashley Hey Toby. Is everything okay? You don't sound too good.

**Toby:** No, I'm fine.

**Ellie:** I hate to admit it, Toby, but Ashley's right.

**Toby:** Well, it must be some wacky instinct or something, because everything's fine with me. _(Rushes upstairs.)_

**Ellie:** Something's wrong with him.

**Ashley:** It's getting me really worried, Ellie. I mean, I don't mean to play the role as the protective older sister, but, ever since the shooting Toby just hasn't been his normal self.

**Ellie:** You're not the only one with the protective lookout. Sean was so upset he wound up moving back to Wasaga Beach. I knew something like that would happen. It's just too much for them to handle.

**Ashley:** Do you think Toby would feel better if he talked to Sean? Or maybe Emma about all of this?

**Ellie:** We've all been through counseling. I don't know what more there is to say.

**Ashley:** You're right. But I just feel like something has to be done.

**Ellie: **We could...I mean, we could invite him along with us to see Jimmy this afternoon with Paige and Hazel.

**Ashley:** Craig's coming, too.

**Ellie:** He is?

**Ashley:** Yeah. He is.

**Ellie:** Now, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Because ever since you have been practicing with his band, it's like you give me all these wonderful details about him, but then you start up with the bad again.

**Ashley:** I don't know. I'm a little confused right now. But wouldn't you be, too? I don't know. The important thing here is Jimmy. I think everybody's really worried about him.

**Ellie:** Sean really wanted to see him... I mean, I know they haven't been the best of friends, but Sean really wanted to visit him.

**Ashley:** Sean's going to be all right, Ellie. Okay?

**Ellie:** _(Takes a deep breath.)_ Okay.

SCENE FIVE: Hazel is in the driver's seat of her mom's van as Paige gets into the passenger seat. 

**Paige:** We picking up Ashley first or do you want to go over to Craig's house?

**Hazel:** Paige. I think there's something you should know.

**Paige:** What?

**Hazel:** It's about Spinner.

**Paige:** _(There is a silence.)_ I'm listening.

**Hazel:** I was talking to him after school, but it was only for a short time. He seemed...distant. _(Almost in tears.)_ And he was writing something on a piece of paper, and when I invited him to come and visit Jimmy with us--

**Paige:** Oh, Hazel--

**Hazel:** _(On the verge of tears.)_ Let me finish. Paige, he walked away from me. And I found this. _(She hands him the pad of paper labeled, 'A List For Jimmy'.)_

**Paige:** _(Reading.)_ A List For Jimmy. If I could list all the terrible things I've done in my life, nothing would compare to what I did this time. Jimmy, you are my best friend. Ever since we were kids, and I don't want any fight or argument to tell you different. I miss you, Jimmy. I want you back again. I need you here. _(Paige almost starts to cry.)_ What I did to you this time will beat out all the mini fights we've had from time to time. I have been hating that psycho for as long as he's been hurting Terri. And for painting that "x" on my car--Jimmy, I was so pissed off I didn't know what to do! So I joined forces with Jay. We were the ones that spilled the yellow paint and feathers onto him. Alex was the one who arranged it for us without anyone getting caught. I think she feels as guilty as I do, but Jay is ignoring the whole thing. But it gets worse. Jay and I went into the bathroom on the day of the shooting and saw that he was in one of the bathroom stalls. We...we lied to him, man. We told him that you were a fraud and helped us put together the whole paint and feathers stunt. And then you got shot... Jimmy, I understand if you don't want to talk to me again. So that's why I've gathered together this list of things I want you to have if you make it out of there alive. I feel I have to be punished for what I did, Jimmy. _(Paige stops reading, is in tears and so is Hazel.) _Oh my God. Hazel, Hazel, he's going to kill himself!

SCENE SIX: JT, Danny and Liberty are walking home (Danny and Liberty's house).

**Danny:** This would work out better if we had a car. Liberty, you should have just snuck in that car yourself because then we'd all have a ride by now!

**Liberty:** And who's to say I'd let you in if I did that?

**Danny:** JT! You're learning how to drive. You'd let me in, wouldn't you?

**JT: **_(Laughing.)_ Oh sure. It's just, I don't allow imaginary friends in the car when I'm driving so you'd probably wind up pretty lonely.

**Danny:** Aw, man! That was harsh! You know I don't like to talk about Danny Junior when my sister's around! _(Laughing.)_ So, what's the plan for today?

**JT:** Plan? What plan?

**Danny:** You know. We've been doing things after school a lot lately. What are we doing today?

**JT:** I don't think we're doing anything.

**Danny:** No! Don't go all crazy on me like Toby did earlier. You know how I get when I'm alone.

**Liberty:** Danny. He said he didn't want to hang out. So just leave him alone.

**Danny:** JT, c'mon. Don't be a sour puss like Toby was.

**JT:** Okay, there is nothing wrong with Toby! And I'm sick of you saying things like that!

**Danny:** I'm sick of you acting so weird lately!

**JT:** Great. Then we're agreed. If we're sick of each other, we won't hang around together anymore. (Stops in his tracks and turns around.)

**Danny:** Hey. Where you going?

**JT:** I'm going to Toby's.

**Liberty:** JT, wait. Before you go, I need to give you something.

**JT:** (Walks over to her.) Okay.

**Liberty:** It's for that English project Ms. Kwan assigned us on Monday.

**JT:** Oh, joy. Did you finally pick out the book we're supposed to read?

**Liberty:** Not exactly. That's just it, I haven't picked out the book yet. But I did manage to find a way out of the assignment.

**JT:** No way! You're kidding me.

**Liberty:** I talked about it with Ms. Kwan. Instead of reading a book this time, she says that we can write one instead.

**JT:** Liberty!

**Liberty:** It's not that hard! Ms. Kwan said that she was in the mood for a variety in the new semester. We have to come up with the plot, symbolism, setting...all that kind of stuff. It doesn't have to be very long. Just a couple of chapters. And we have to summarize it for the presentation to the class.

**JT:** Oh, boy. What can I say? I'm speechless.

**Liberty:** I know you don't sound too thrilled, but--

**Danny:** Can we get a move on or what? I'm sick of just standing here! Just give him the papers, Liberty. If JT doesn't want to hang around and be cool like me, then that's his own loss!

**JT:** Danny, this doesn't concern you. This is Grade 10 English class.

**Danny:** Yeah, whatever. You sure you don't want to hang around, JT?

**JT:** Not with you, no.

**Danny:** Fine, then! I'm running home and calling up some of my real friends! _(Runs off.)_

**Liberty:** You hate me for doing this, right?

**JT:** No, I don't hate you. You never cease to amaze me, Liberty.

**Liberty:** Really?

**JT:** I guess so.

**Liberty:** I already started some on the writing. I wanted to give you the first couple of paragraphs that I've finished. _(Grabs it out and hands it over to JT.)_

**JT:** Well, let's have a look see, why don't we? (Starts skimming through the paragraphs.) It's good.

**Liberty:** You're not just saying that...

**JT:** No, this is really good Liberty.

**Liberty:** Well, I put a lot of work into it. (There is a pause and Liberty sighs.) Well, I'll see you later.

**JT:** No, wait. You're the famous Liberty Van Zandt. There has to be some kind of catch. Aren't you going to force me into writing the next few paragraphs?

**Liberty:** (Laughs.) You need to go and see Toby right now.

**JT:** No, Liberty. I was serious. I could start on it if you want me to.

**Liberty:** No, JT. _I'm_ serious. You really need to go talk to Toby right now.

**JT:** But you want me to get some work done on this before tomorrow morning English class, right?

**Liberty:** JT, Toby's your best friend. I don't care what you do with the assignment. You really need to talk to Toby. He needs you.

**JT:** Thanks Liberty.

**Liberty:** Just uh...I'm going to need that paper back if you're not going to add anything.

**JT:** Oh, I'll add something. Don't you worry about that.

_(The scene ends when JT smiles and starts walking off in the opposite direction.)_

SCENE SEVEN: Paige and Hazel drive up to Spinner's house and quickly get out of the car and up to his front door.

**Hazel:** Are you sure Spinner would want to kill himself?

**Paige:** Hon, with Spinner, anything's possible. (_Rings the doorbell.)_

MORE TO COME SOON!!


End file.
